


What we had

by jayz13



Category: USWNT - Fandom, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:19:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayz13/pseuds/jayz13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been the hype of her first Olympics. At least, that's what Hope told herself when Kelley started latching on to her. She followed the keeper around, talking incessantly about god knows what and much to everyone's surprise, Hope let her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction so please don't be harsh! Just something that came to mind so I wrote it. Hope you all enjoy. Any advice is welcome :)

Her eyes were burning a hole through Kelley's Sky Blue jersey. Kelley could feel it 60 yards away and anytime she met Hope's hard stare, something old and hidden stirred in her. It had been nearly 2 years of a strictly professional relationship and Hope had had enough. 

It had been the hype of her first Olympics. At least, that's what Hope told herself when Kelley started latching on to her. She followed the keeper around, talking incessantly about god knows what and much to everyone's surprise, Hope let her. 

It was the win against Canada in the semi final that had them all ripped open and vulnerable. It was just the atmosphere and the high running emotions that caused Kelley to kiss her. This became a mantra for Hope. As the pair began ridding each other of their sweats, Hope repeated in her head that they were just dealing with their emotions as best they could while she pinned Kelley beneath her and rolled her hips between the smaller girls legs.  
Their attraction had nothing to do with the months of flirting, the late nights filled with earnest questions and brutally honest answers that had both of them baring more than either had to any boyfriend/girlfriend, let alone teammate.  
What they hadn't anticipated, was the spark that ignited that first night. Something started inside both women and they did whatever they could to keep this new found need satiated. 

In public, they had as much skin to skin contact that could be seen as normal in their current environment. Hope had become obsessed with Kelley's neck and jawline. She would brush her hand against it any chance she could. When she saw the marks she had left there after their first night together, the feeling of Kelley's body against hers and the noises that she pulled from the younger girl filled her mind. Hope ached to relive the memory and so did Kelley.  
In private, they refused to leave Hope's bed. They would spend as much time as training would allow, exploring each other's bodies. Hope memorising as many freckles as she could that splayed across Kelley's chest and back. She could map them out purely from images imprinted in her head.  
Kelley spent as much time as possible staring into Hope's eyes. The light blue orbs that would appear to some as icy, cold and lacking love, to Kelley they were home. They were a warm fire, lit on a cold Georgia night. They were the opening to what could only be said to be Hope's soul. They portrayed dignity, self confidence and a warning of darker things inside. And Kelley was hooked on how they marvelled at her. She felt like a work of art anytime Hope looked at her, whether it was during a training session that claimed their focus or whether they were alone in a hotel room, pushing their bodies to the limit in other ways. 

It was safe to say that Kelley was more than shocked to hear of Hope's engagement to Jeremy. Having just slept together a matter of days before to celebrate their gold medal win, Kelley was confused to say the least. Not even Carly had known about the football player supposedly in Hope's life. Kelley wracked her brain for any signs of hesitance from Hope while they indulged each other once again. Maybe it was just a rumour. The team constantly got the wrong end of the stick, mostly thanks to Heather O'Reilly who only half listened to other people's conversations.  
So Kelley found the courage to push Hope off of her. They were in their hotel room getting ready for the closing ceremony of the Olympics and Hope was relentless at Kelley's neck. 

"Hope..stop..get off!" Kelley managed to pant out. 

"What? You wanna try the shower again?" Hope asked, genuinely confused as to why her lips were no longer attached to Kelley's body. 

"No. I..we need to talk," she stuttered and Hope could see how nervous she was which only meant trouble "Who's Jeremy, Hope?"

Hope sighed. She should've known this was coming. Nothing can ever stay quiet on this team. She didn't tell anyone but staff so it had to be one of them who leaked it. "He's my fiancé," she stated it in a matter of fact kind of way and without much emotion. 

"So it's true. What the fuck are you doing then Hope?! What the fuck have we been doing for the last month?!" Kelley yelled, suddenly furious. Unable to be close to Hope anymore, she moved off the bed and started pacing. Her thoughts going a mile a minute and her heartbeat faster. Hope stayed quiet. She had no words. She hadn't thought the whole situation through. 

"SAY SOMETHING!" Kelly screamed. She was past the point of caring who heard them. 

"We were having fun. It was nothing serious," Hope spoke in a deadpan voice, almost as if she was bored of the situation. 

"Oh," Kelley's voice was suddenly very small. She had thought Hope would be begging for forgiveness right about now. Not demeaning every minute they had spent together. Hope finally looked at Kelley and immediately regretted her decision to turn around on the bed. Kelley looked like all her dreams had shattered. Like a child who had just learned Santa Claus wasn't real. 

"It was amazing Kelley, but.." Hope's voice was silky and irresistible again before Kelley interrupted. 

"Stop. I can't..I don't wanna hear whatever you're gonna say," Kelley forced out abruptly realising she was losing control of her voice as tears were starting to form in her eyes. As they fell, Hope immediately regretted everything that brought this situation to play. Every moment between her and Kelley and the moment she agreed to marry Jeremy because it came together to put the heartbroken look on Kelley's face. She couldn't stand not touching the smaller woman and so reached out to caress her arm. Kelley recoiled, all of a sudden repulsed at the thought of Hope touching her. 

"No..wait," a thought occurred to Kelley that she wanted far from her mind as soon as possible. "When you spent the off day with your family and were really late getting back..were you with him?"

Hope immediately turned red. She didn't know what to say except the truth which would only further hurt Kelley. "Yeah, that was the night he preposed,"

"Did you have sex with him?" Kelley wasn't holding back anymore. 

"I..he..we.." Hope could see Kelley losing it and wanted to lie and pretend she wasn't as horrible as she truly was but she couldn't form the words to put Kelley's mind at ease. 

"I take that as a yes," Kelley murmured and with that left the room. She spent the rest of their time in a London flanked by Alex and Tobin who were unaware of the entirety of what had happened with the keeper.


	2. Chapter 2

It was shortly after they returned home, that Kelley heard Hope was married. They now had the victory tour to worry about and Kelley by no means wanted talk to Hope. She had gotten married whilst sleeping with Kelley for most of her engagement. Giving her a false idea of a bond forming between them that could've developed into a relationship had everything been perfect.

The tour passed without incident. Hope, advised by Carly, stayed professional. Gave Kelley her personal space to talk to her when she wanted. 

During the inaugural NWSL season, Hope had scheduled a surgery for her wrist which had been bugging her since the Olympics. She was watching Kelley's game when she saw the defender go down. She heard the cries and immediately wanted to be there to check on her. But settled for checking with Leslie Osbourne throughout Kelley's entire recovery, to see how she was coping. 

The Algarve Cup in 2014 came and went and brought with it the national teams worst performance in the competition to date. Much to Hope's disappointment there was still no time alone with Kelley so that she could at least apologise. In all her haste to forget how shitty she had treated Kelley, she had never sincerely told the girl she was sorry. 

So it was the second NWSL season that finally brought the pair together. Kelley felt that enough time had passed that she wouldn't freak out at Hope, scream expletives at her and storm off the field.  
Hope felt that this was her last chance to salvage any kind of relationship with Kelley. She would let her scream, yell, punch whatever it would take for the younger woman to forgive her. 

It was apparently monsoon season in New Jersey when the Reign came up against Sky Blue. Hope had seen Kelley on the walk out to the field and kept glancing at her, willing for their eyes to meet so that she could somehow convey that she wanted to talk after the game. 

But nothing. 

So Hope took to trying to burn a hole in Kelley's jersey with her glare. Maybe that would get her to notice the keeper. 

And while their eyes met occasionally, Kelley gave nothing away. It was nearing the end of the game and Hope was losing faith. As the final whistle blew and Seattle celebrated their win, Hope took one last look up the field to Kelley and saw her looking back. They made a beeline to one another and dodged some other players so they could get to the other faster. When they were within touching distance they gripped each other into a spine cracking hug. All the pent up emotions of the previous 2 years were still hanging in the air between them but neither cared.  
All Hope could think was finally. She had the small woman in her arms again and could show her how much she regretted hurting the one person that was able to break down all her walls and be happy with what she found there.  
Kelley felt at home again. The familiarity of Hope's body brought her right back to the Olympics. She could feel the keeper's heart thudding in her chest and knew the woman was nervous. A trait very rarely shown by Hope Solo. 

They stayed by each other's side until they reached the locker room.  
"We should grab something to eat," Kelley said as nonchalantly as she could, whilst squeezing the copious amounts of rain water that had gathered in her hair. 

Hope smiled "Sounds good. Just as long as we take a cab. I've spent enough time in the rain," 

"Dude, you're from Seattle," Kelley chuckled as she entered the Sky Blue locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hope called Kelley from the hotel and Kelley picked her up in a cab. They didn't have to travel very far as Kelley has spotted a good restaurant that was sure to please even the pickiest of people like Hope. They were seated almost immediately and as they approached their table, Hope held out Kelley's chair. 

"Well well well, looks who's being polite and shit," Kelley said with a genuine sound of surprise filling her voice. 

Hope feigned offence "Excuse you, I am always polite,"

Kelley grinned and murmured "Whatever," as a waitress approached their table. Once they had ordered, Hope finally had the chance to really look at Kelley. She had grown her hair out slightly and had apparently matured in the 2 years they avoided each other. 

"Well, at least you don't look 12 anymore, you can finally get something from the grown up menu!" Hope teased. 

"Hey, I'll have you know that I would sooner eat chicken fingers and fries than a weird salad any day," Kelley rebutted, matching Hope's grin that had formed on her face.  
Hope's smile faded slightly as the weight of what she had to say finally set in. "Kelley..I'm so sorry for how things went with us. I wasn't thinking and.."

Kelley cut her off. "It's okay, I think enough time has passed that there's no real need for apologies anymore," Kelley had been thinking about this a lot and didn't want Hope to change her mind on what she had concluded "You did what you had to do and that's okay..we're okay," her smile was small now. Almost as if she wasn't happy with what she had said. Hope didn't doubt that Kelley meant every word she said, but it didn't mean she was happy with it. 

Hope reached across the table for Kelley's hand and held it, "Okay but I'm still sorry. I didn't want to hurt anybody, especially not you," Hope half expected Kelley to retrieve her hand but she let the keeper hold it and even squeezed it to let her know it was okay "I was just afraid of what was happening. We had this great friendship and I was able to open up to you but then more happened,"

"Sex became involved," Kelley stated

"Exactly, I just didn't know what to do with all of it. My relationships are usually sex or emotion, but with you it was all there and I couldn't deal with it. So I bailed and for that I'm sorry,"

Kelley paused. She had a question she wanted to ask but she didn't want to piss Hope off so early into their night. Fuck it, she thought.  
"So what is it you have with Jeremy then?" 

Hope's face fell. She wasn't expecting that. Kelley squeezed her hand again and smiled sadly "Come on, one of us had to mention him at some point," it was now that Kelley allowed herself to look down at Hope's left hand where her fingers were tightly gripping her red wine glass. She noticed something different. As opposed to the rings she expected to find there, Kelley saw a fading tan line. She looked up at Hope with shock and concern. 

"Yeah..guess I'm just another statistic huh," Hope said, sadness filling her voice. "He went back to his ex, said I wasn't in the marriage 100% like he was. I filed for divorce last month," 

It was a lot to take in for Kelley. She had no idea this was all going on whilst she was childishly refusing to speak to Hope. Guilt washed over her as she let it set in that she had abandoned Hope like so many others in her life. 

"Hope I'm so sorry..I..I had no idea," Kelley's voice was barely audible over the hum of the restaurant and like magic, the waitress appeared with their food. 

They ate in silence as Kelley thought everything over in her mind and let herself think over the entire situation.  
Once dinner was over, they got ready to leave. 

"You wanna get some coffee?" Hope mentioned, gesturing towards the coffee shop across the street. She didn't want the evening to end without everything being resolved. 

Kelley smiled and nodded, following Hope closely into the shop. They got there drinks and chose the couch up against the window to sit at. 

Making herself more comfortable, Hope slipped off her coat and folded her knees under herself, stretched her arm across the back of the couch and sat down. Kelley followed suit and suddenly felt very awkward, she didn't know where to put her hands or where to look. The next thing she knows, Hope is reaching across to brush away a stray hair and settles her hand on the back of Kelley's neck.  
The younger girl immediately feels more at ease, a trick Hope always took full advantage of with Kelley any time she could. 

Kelley stared at their coffee mugs for what seemed like forever and when she finally found the courage to meet Hope's gaze, she found something unexpected. 

"Dude, the fuck are you laughing at!" Kelley said, the grin on Hope's face proving too infectious and she was now joining the laughter. 

"Nothing..this is all just a bit..dramatic? I don't know, you just seem weirdly nervous and the night is almost over," Hope explained, her chuckles dying down but not her smile, "Strange time to get nervous O'Hara," 

"Yeah..well..deal with it," Kelley rebutted, her cheeks turning red. Hope squeezes her neck, forcing her to meet her eyes again. 

"Kelley," the sound of her name coming out in Hope's voice is something that did things to Kelley. She knew immediately what was running through Hope's mind when she said her name. What she was planning, what she wanted. 

She turned to meet Hope's eyes and she knew immediately she had been right about what Hope was thinking. The older woman used her hand on Kelley's neck to her advantage and pulled her towards her. 

Kelley can feel Hope's smile through the kiss. Still feeling the blush on her cheeks, Kelley allows Hope to deepen the kiss and the redness on her face settles on her skin. Tugging lightly on her bottom lip, Hope breaks the kiss and opens her eyes to find Kelley's still closed. 

"Don't tell me you fell asleep," Hope prodded, letting out a small chuckle. 

"Shhh, jeez why you gotta ruin the moment!" Kelley chides, keeping her eyes closed and pulling Hope back in. The kiss becomes slightly more heated as Hope's hand lands high up on Kelley's thigh, clutching at it. 

"We should probably get going," this time Kelley breaks the kiss, slightly breathless with her cheeks still coloured pink. 

"Let's go," Hope states simply and pulls Kelley up by the hand and helps her put on her coat. Her hands brush down the defender's arms gently and slips her fingers between Kelley's. Holding her left hand and smiling down at her, Hope put her coat over her other arm and walked out of the coffee shop.

They walked back towards Hope's hotel in a comfortable silence still holding hands. They continued on through the hotel to the elevator where Hope seemingly had had enough of waiting. As the doors closed, she gently pushed Kelley up against the back wall with a thud. Knowing exactly what was coming, Kelley raised her head and gave Hope the access she wanted to her neck. 

"That impatient, huh?" Kelley somehow managed to puff out between broken breaths. Hope smirked through kisses. 

"Don't get cocky now O'Hara," she muttered as she pressed her leg in between both of Kelley's.  
The smaller girl let out a soft, unexpected groan. She could feel everything that built up between them in the 2 years that they had become so distant, melt away along with her own patience. Kelley, needed Hope and her skin as close and as soon as possible. The elevator finally opened and they readied themselves to slip down the hall and into Hope's empty room. 

Walking in silence past the other Reign player’s rooms, Kelley could hear laughter which could only belong to Sydney Leroux.  
 “What is up with her laugh though,” Kelley whispered to Hope as they neared Hope’s door.  
Hope chuckled and nodded in agreement that Sydney’s laugh was somewhat special. They finally came to a stop at Hope’s door and with a short glance at each other, the keeper turned and opened the door as Kelley followed her in. 

Wasting no time, Hope took let her coat drop off her arm on to the floor and kicked her shoes off. Kelley, anticipating Hope’s next move, braced herself as the older woman strode across the room and possessively put her arms around Kelley’s waist. Pulling her tight against her, Hope kissed the defender as hard as she could her feet almost lifting off the ground.  
Kelley’s coat suddenly became unbearably uncomfortable and with haste, she removed it and pushed Hope further into the room. Hope continued to walk backwards until her heels hit the edge of the bed and she sat down. She let her arms fall to Kelley’s thighs and she grazed them lightly up and down, doing her best to drive the smaller girl crazy.  
Kelley, becoming more and more impatient reached down and tugged at Hope’s shirt, pulling it off in one swift motion and then doing the same with her own. She allowed Hope to tug her down and wrap her legs around the keeper’s waist.  
With her hands on Kelley’s hips, Hope was now back in control of what Kelley felt and when. She pulled Kelley down and at the same time pushed her own hips up, causing the defender’s breath to stutter. Moving her mouth to Kelley’s neck, Hope focused on letting the girl feel exactly what she wanted. Pushing her hips harder into her and pulling Kelley down by the waist. It wasn’t long before Kelley had had enough, she needed to feel Hope so she reached down and tugged at the top of her jeans. Pulling at both of their buttons, Hope got the message and turned over, letting Kelley’s back hit the bed. She stood up and rid herself of the rest of her clothes before reaching and doing the same to Kelley who was now eagerly waiting for the woman in front of her to climb back on top and remind her what they had in London.


End file.
